Star Trek: Deep Space Delta
by jerobolod
Summary: 1. Settling In. First in the series. Captain Nasar discovers a new alien race on his first mission in the newly assigned U.S.S. Discovery. Meanwhile Commander Eagan must deal with the Ferengi Ambassador after a Ferengi Commerce ship is attacked...
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The year is 2380. The Dominion War is long over. Starfleet has returned to it's mission of exploration and developed Jump Launch Technology. This technology has allowed ships to travel large distances in a matter of minutes. Deep Space Delta is the first Starfleet base in the Delta Quadrant. It's main mission is one of exploration and first contact. However the Federation decided to use the station as an out of the way diplomatic port. A council where the five major empires in the Alpha Quadrant can negotiate and hopefully prevent another war. We join this station two months into it's legacy. Where the real strife is just beginning... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Command Deck, Deep Space Delta  
January 12 2380. 15:30  
  
Captain Harvey Nasar watched through the viewport as his Starship came out of Jump speed. Nasar was watching it from his new home, the Federation base Deep Space Delta. Nasar hadn't actually wanted to be here, and he was surprised when he got the assignment. But the Federation President himself had given him this command and he was not going to disappoint him.  
Next to Nasar was Starfleet's choice to command DSD, Commander Stephanie Eagan. She was supposed to be the commander of the station before the President stepped in and assigned Nasar to the post. However rather than leave Eagan out completely he pulled some strings and had her assigned to DSD s First Officer.  
The ship that was coming through the Jump Launch Decelerator was the U.S.S. Discovery. The Discovery was a Nebula-class Starship and Captain Nasar had been in command of it for nearly three years. Aboard the ship were a few of the station personnel. Lieutenant Crystal Nalrar, the Chief Engineer and an Alpha Centauran. Also coming aboard was the captain's wife, Doctor Juliann Nasar. She was going to be working as the Chief of Sciences on DSD. The Ferengi Ambassador Roln was also arriving on the Discovery, as well as the Tellerite, Vulcan and Anteadean representatives.   
"She's beautiful isn't she?" Nasar said, mainly to Eagan. Commander Eagan turned away from the viewport and looked at him. She looked back at Discovery for a moment.  
"If you say so sir." She replied. "She just looks like any other Nebula class starship to me." Nasar laughed, which took Eagan a little by surprise. "Sir?" He looked at her with a large grin on his face.  
"Wait until you get your own ship." He said. He turned back to look out of the viewport. He pressed a button on the command console, which opened a channel to Discovery. "Discovery this is Captain Nasar. Please respond." There was silence for a couple of seconds, and then he heard his wife's voice over the comm channel.  
"DSD this is Discovery." He felt a little relaxed to hear her voice, knowing she was finally here. It had been a while. "Hello Harvey."  
"Julianne. This is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to be in command. Where's Lieutenant Nalrar?" he said.  
"Engineering, she said there was some kind of problem with the way the ship felt while at warp." Nasar laughed at that.  
"That sounds like Nalrar all right." He smiled. "I would love to chat but I am on a tight schedule. We'll talk later?"  
"Of course we will Harvey."  
"Good." He paused for a second. "Hold your position, we'll come aboard. Tell everyone who isn't a member of the crew to transport to DSD."  
"What's happening?"  
"I'm taking her out for a spin." Nasar looked at the time. "I can't chat at the moment. Tell Lieutenant Nalrar to meet me in transporter room 2."  
"Yes sir." Juliann Nasar said, teasingly.  
"Love you." Nasar said.  
"Love you too." And then the comm channel went dead. Nasar pushed himself up from the command console and turned to Commander Eagan.   
"Commander have Major Lewell and Lieutenant Commander T'Rok meet us in transporter room 14."  
"Aye sir." She turned and knocked on the comm system to find them. Nasar turned and began to walk out of the command deck. He looked at one of the officers behind the operations console.  
"Lieutenant Uran, with me." Uran followed behind her captain, informing one of the other officers standing behind her to take over her station. The doors to the turbolift opened and Uran stepped in. Nasar stepped in after her and turned to face Eagan.  
"Commander." He said. She turned to look at him. "Hold the fort." The doors swung shut.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Transporter Room 2, U.S.S. Discovery  
January 12 2380. 15:35  
  
Captain Nasar and his small command staff re-materialised on the transporter pad in transporter room two onboard Discovery. Captain Nasar was there as was Lieutenant Pana Uran, Lieutenant Commander T'Rok and Captain Trevor Williams. Williams was sent in Major Lewell's place because Lewell was training two of his new pilots and couldn't leave the. T'Rok was a Cardassian, he had signed up for Starfleet a few years before the Dominion War, but he still was singled out by civilians for grief. Williams was Lewell's second in command, Lewell being the Wing Commander (and the Second Officer). He was also a member of the Marines. Williams was kind of passive and very selective about his friends, Nasar had noticed.  
As he had asked, Lieutenant Crystal Nalrar was standing at the foot of the transporter pad. Holding a PADD and with a tool bag slung over her shoulder. Once the materialisation process was complete Nasar stepped off the transporter pad and stood in front of Nalrar.  
"How have you been Crystal?" he asked, smiling.  
"Fine thanks Cap'n." she returned the smile. "Was there a reason you tore me from engineering? Or am I gonna have to hurt you?" They both grinned.  
"Whats our status?" Nasar asked, getting into serious mode.  
"We can fly. That's no problem." She said. "Just hope we don't run into any bad guys. The new phaser system hasn't been fully installed yet. And we only came out with four torpedoes."  
"Great." T'Rok said. "With your permission, Captain, I'd like to help the engineering teams installing the phaser systems."  
"Be my guest." Nasar said. He turned to the other crewmembers he'd brought aboard. "OK people, lets get to work." Nasar led the way out of the transporter room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Main Bridge, U.S.S. Discovery  
January 12 2380. 15:38  
  
The doors from the turbolift to the bridge of Discovery and Captain Nasar, Captain Williams and Lieutenant Uran spilled out onto the bridge. The bridge was like all the others on Starfleet ships, circular with a symmetrical design. Uran relieved the ensign at the ops station to the left of the captain's chair and slightly behind, facing the captain's chair. Williams took up a position in front of the captain's chair at the helm. Nasar took up the center seat, which was on a sort of raised section, he had to step up to get to the chair. He sat down in it and pressed a button on the small left hand console next to the chair. There was one on the right as well.  
"Nasar to engineering." He said.  
"Engineering here." Nalrar's disembodied voice filled the bridge.  
"Can we go to warp?" he asked.  
"Of course we can!" she sounded slightly offended. "You think I spent the entire of my downtime drinking!?" Nasar laughed slightly.  
"Thank you. Bridge out." Nasar shook his head, grinning and turned to the helm.  
"Mister Williams. Plot a course five-zero-three mark nine-four-four. Warp six."  
"Aye sir." Williams punched in the command. Nasar leaned forward in his chair.  
"Engage." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Command Deck, Deep Space Delta  
January 12 2380. 17:32  
  
Commander Eagan looked at the time display again. 17:32. Only another twenty-eight minutes of duty time left and then she would be relieved for the rest of the day. She rubbed her temples, she had been fostering a headache for some time now, and it was only getting worse. She sighed as the beeping of consoles and the quiet but constant chatter of the rest of the crewmen on the shift. She walked across the deck to the Medical Monitoring station, which was at the back of the command deck.   
"You have any aspirin?" she asked. Even talking made pain flare from her temples. She winced slightly. The officer, Eagan recognised her as Ensign Carolina Smith, looked up at her.  
"Yes ma'am, just a moment." Smith said, no expression in her voice. Kind of like a computer, Eagan thought. That made her slightly nervous. Smith looked back down at her console and continued working. Eagan stood in front of the console for about a minute, drumming her fingers off the console. She snapped after about a minute and a half.  
"Ensign!?" she said, a bit more forceful than she had intended. Smith looked up at her and blinked.  
"I am sorry Commander." Smith said. "One moment." This time Smith bent over in her chair and opened a small cabinet under her console. She pulled out a container with the Starfleet medical symbol on it. She closed the small cabinet, opened the container and rummaged through it.  
"Aha." She sounded, triumphantly. She produced a small hypo tube and handed it over to Eagan. She then opened a small container on the side of her console and pulled out one of maybe half a dozen hyposprays she had neatly stacked in there. She handed it over to the Commander.  
"There you are ma'am." She said, in that perfect, computer like tone. Eagan took the hypo-tube and the hypospray from her.  
"Thank you." She replied. She turned and slowly ambled back to the command console. She opened up the bottom of the hypospray and loaded the hypo. She brought it to her neck and injected herself with it. At that moment the large doors at the back of the command deck opened.  
"Caught you!" Major Velora Lewell proclaimed. "What kind of drug is it this time?" Eagan lowered the hypo and turned to face him. "Don't try and hide it! I saw it!" he said. He laughed and descended the deckplate towards her.  
"Hello Major." She said.  
"Hello Commander." He replied. He stopped next to her as she turned back to the console and started her work. "I hear Harvey...I'm sorry. Captain Nasar was looking for me. What did I miss?" He pushed his hair out of his eyes and round his ears.  
"Nothing spectacular." She replied. Not looking up from her console. "The Discovery arrived, the captain took it out..."  
"Without me!" he said, shocked. "Damn! If I hadda known he wanted me to pilot the Discovery I woulda left those recruits with Trev!"  
"Well you didn't." she moved across the console and forced Lewell to voce behind her. He moved along so that he was beside her again. She turned to look at him, slightly annoyed.  
"Don't you have something to do?" she demanded. Her console beeped and she pressed the button that was flashing. An ensign from the Ops console looked up.  
"Commander. We're receiving a distress call." He said. "Audio only."  
"On speakers." She ordered. The sound on the speakers was crackled and filled with shouting and explosions.  
"This is Ferengi commerce vessel Liarn." The Ferengi captains voice now filled the disembodied transmission. "We are under attack. I repeat we..." the transmission cut off abruptly.  
"We've lost the transmission sir." The ensign shouted. Eagan turned to look at him.  
"I am not a sir!" she shouted. "Do I look like a sir? Look, see these!? Breasts. Indicating woman! Which means, no sir!"  
"Sorry sir." The ensign said. Instantly realising his mistake he blushed slightly. At Eagan's side, Lewell chuckled, feeling sorry for the poor kid. It was a natural reaction for a new recruit out of the Academy. Eagan, however, was not impressed.  
"What did I just say?" the ensign merely looked down at his console and continued working. "Now. Get me that commerce ship back."  
"Aye." Was the ensign's only response. Eagan turned back to her station. Lewell leaned in closer to her.  
"Now I have something to do." Lewell said, cheerily. He turned and walked away from her and towards the exit of the command deck. "I'll take Alpha Wing out to their co-ordinates." Eagan turned around to look at him.  
"I don't have to tell you to be careful, right?" she said. The doors at the back of the command deck slid open and Lewell stopped in between them. He turned to face Eagan.  
"Hey it's me!" he smiled, cockily.  
"I know." She replied, concern creeping into her voice.  
"I'll be careful Commander." He turned and walked out of the command deck. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Command Deck, Deep Space Delta  
January 12 2380. 18:00  
  
Commander Eagan watched the clock. Now she didn't want to be relieved in case something happened to Alpha Wing. As much as Major Lewell could be annoying and bigheaded, he was her only friend in this part of the galaxy. She turned her attention back to the wing display, showing the fighters status.  
"Okay we're nearly there boys and girls." The voice of Lewell said over the Alpha Wing comm channel, which was being monitored by DSD. "When we get there expect some hostiles. Stay in a defensive formation and don't fire unless fired on first." There were numerous acknowledgements from various pilots. Eagan pressed the button to contact the fighters.  
"And be careful." She said. "We don't know what's attacking the ship."  
"Commander." Lewell replied. "I'm touched. That you would be concerned about me."  
"I just don't want any fighters damaged." She replied, grinning. "It's a lot harder to replace a fighter than a wing commander." She chuckled, she could just imagine the look on Lewell's face.  
"Alright." She could here the irritation in his voice. That made her smile wider. "Fifty degree approach angle. Alpha three you're my wingman. Come out of warp, drop to cruise impulse speed." Eagan felt the presence of Lieutenant Craig behind her. She could stay, listen in on what was happening, but that would be unfair on Craig. She turned around.  
"Lieutenant." She said, as a greeting. "Keep monitoring Alpha channel. If anything happens inform me at once."  
"Aye ma'am." He replied. Eagan did all that she could not to smile, finally someone had taken notice of her request not to be called sir.  
"Thank you." She said, sincerity overflowing in her voice. She walked around the lower section of the deck, which was in the center of it, and out of the main doors at the back of the deck. She stopped when the doors closed and sighed. She rubbed her temples, either the aspirin she was given was very slow at working or her headache was very strong. She thought it was probably the latter.  
"Commander!" a high-pitched voice shouted from the other end of the corridor. She looked up and saw the Ferengi Ambassador Roln bearing down on her.  
"Not so loud please ambassador." she said to him. She rubbed her temples again.  
"My apologies Commander." He replied, stopping at her side.  
"What can I do for you, Ambassador?" she asked. She began to walk down the corridor towards the turbolift, Roln closely following her by her side.  
"It's my quarters."  
"What about your quarters?"  
"They are too small. I was wondering if you could put me in larger accommodation." Eagan turned slowly to look at him. Her eyes were like knives, she tried to suppress as much of the anger as she could.  
"As I am sure you were told when you came aboard." She said slowly. "The ambassadorial suites are the biggest quarters on the station."  
"I require larger quarters." The ambassador said, flatly. Eagan tried to quell the intense desire to scream. If she offended the ambassador, it may start a war...  
"Ambassador Roln." She began. "You are just going to have to make do. The ambassadorial suites are the largest quarters on the station. Even the officers quarters aren't as big. Mine aren't. The captain's aren't either."  
"Yes but..."  
"Ambassador! I'm afraid, we're all stuck with the quarters we have." Roln glared at her.  
"You know, you're not very helpful Commander." He said. "But I understand what you are saying." He stood thoughtful for a moment. "What about knocking two quarters into one?" he asked. Eagan almost lost it at that point. She always hated ambassadors. And she always disliked Ferengi, so when you put the two together you get a very big annoyance.  
"Ambassador!" the doors to the turbolift opened and she stepped in. Roln didn't follow her, he must have more work on this level, Eagan thought. She smiled. "I'll see what I can do." She said, sweetly as the doors closed. She sighed and leaned back on the back wall of the 'lift.  
"I. Hate. Ambassadors." She said. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Sector 27 Beta  
January 12 2380. 18:06  
  
Major Lewell sat in the cockpit of his fighter, idly passing the time by making minor course corrections. Alpha Wing had dropped out of warp about five minutes ago and they were only just in sight of the Ferengi Commerce vessel. Surrounding it were about thirteen or fourteen small craft, fighters or possibly raiders, all of whom were firing on the near defenceless ship. There was also one medium sized vessel, which Lewell thought was a carrier or mothership to the smaller ships. Lewell looked at his display, they were now within communications range.  
"Standby Alpha Wing." He said into the Alpha communications system, which broadcast his transmission to the rest of the fighters and to Deep Space Delta, who were listening in. "I'm going to hail that larger ship."  
Lewell typed in a command on a small panel to the extreme right of the cockpit. "This is Major Velora Lewell. Please cease your attacks on the Ferengi vessel or we will be forced to intervene." He said, his voice being broadcast to the medium carrier/mothership vessel. He waited for a few seconds, for a reply from these unknown aliens. "I repeat I am Major Velora Lewell and if you do not cease your attacks we will be forced to open fire." He repeated the warning, but a little more bluntly this time. He waited a few more seconds, but the alien craft did not stop their attack. "Fine." He said. He cut the transmission to the larger alien craft. "Increase to attack speeds, arm all weapons. This is it boys and girls."   
Lewell was quite excited; this was the first piece of action any of the four fighter wings had seen since DSD had become operational. He gripped the control stick of the fighter tighter with his right hand and punched in commands into the controls with his left. He used his scanners to scan the larger vessel to check its defences. It had three small ports which Lewell believed to be torpedo tubes. It didn't seem to be all that tough to him.  
"Alpha Wing engage fighters. Alphas three, eight and ten with me. We'll take on the mothership." That's when two of the other fighters broke away from the Ferengi ship and bore down on Alpha Wing. They opened fire with some kind of pulse disruptors, which fired small bursts of green energy at the fighters. "Evasive manoeuvres! Break formation. All fighters fire at will!" At that moment all hell broke loose around him. The fighters told to engage the enemy fighters flew past him and began pursuing them, firing their pulse phaser cannons and occasionally photon torpedoes. The fighters that were following him were staying in a tight diamond formation behind him. There was a blur of noise in his cockpit coming from the comm unit, everyone reporting and shouting.  
"...alpha leader you have one on you..." he heard the warning come through the comm system. Lewell saw it in his sensor readouts. He also saw the green weapons fire flying past his fighter.  
"I noticed." He said. He was manoeuvring around trying to avoid his pursuers weapons fire. He then noticed the mothership filling his view. "Break formation, concentrate fire on the ships weapons and engines, I want it alive." He felt the entire fighter vibrate from the impact of weapons fire. "Alright you bastard, hit this." He shouted, to no one in particular. He slammed the control stick to the right and began to spin the fighter.   
"Warning collision alert." He heard the onboard computer alarm.   
"Be quiet." He complained. The alien cruiser was getting closer, Lewell kept checking the readout. Nine hundred metres. Eight hundred. Seven hundred. Lewell watched the indicator numbers going down rapidly. Three hundred. Two hundred. Now! He screamed in his head, His hand moved instantaneously and pushed the button that told the right thrusters to fire at full strength. The fighter designated Alpha Leader violently turned to the left. The pilot of the other fighter obviously wasn't fast enough, he, she or it tried to move away but ploughed straight into the large cruiser. Lewell returned the control stick to its normal position and cut the right thrusters. He looked up at the large cruiser.  
"Thanks a bunch." He said. Then he saw large cannons on it begin to move and fire the same green energy weapons that the fighters were using, just a lot more of them on the big thing than the little things.  
"...alpha leader are you okay..." it was Lieutenant Craig back at DSD.  
"Of course I'm okay. That wasn't the toughest manoeuvre I've ever done before." Lewell banked upward and rejoined the fight. He ran along the bottom of the cruiser firing pot shots at it as he went, he could see smoke and sparks coming off it from where he kept hitting it. It started to move away, as did the remaining enemy fighters.   
"...it's getting away..."  
"Oh no you don't you big ugly bitch! Get back here!" Lewell shouted at it. "All fighters pursue and engage. Engines only. Take it down."  
"...picking up another two ships of the same configuration as that one..."  
"Bugger." He saw them come out of warp, they looked pretty beaten up. Now there were three of them Lewell had to think of a new plan, very quickly. He looked up at all three of them and realised that the newcomers were flanking the cruiser. They began to fire on it. With all the damage it had already taken, it was only a matter of seconds before it began spiralling out of control. "All units, get clear. I repeat get clear now!" He fired the forward thrusters and his craft began to reverse. He covered his eyes as the cruiser exploded in a giant ball of fire and light.   
"...alpha wing are you okay, what was that. We registered a large explosion in your vicinity..." Lewell's communications panel started beeping and flashing indicating he was being hailed. He pressed the button that was flashing, opening the hailing frequency and allowing the newcomers to speak to him.  
"Alien vessels." The voice said. "Do you have a base nearby?" Lewell contemplated his response. "We are in need of repairs and our own facilities are full." Lewell sat, his fighter simply floating in space, thinking of what to say. He remembered what the captain had said two months ago, when he had first come aboard. "If you make contact with a friendly alien race, offer them as much hospitality as you can give." He had said.  
"After what you just did for us? Sure thing." Lewell said. "Stay close to us, we'll escort you there. All fighters make escort formation. Let's go home." Lewell turned his fighter around to face the right way and set his impulse engines off. The fighters and cruisers followed. "By the way, who are you?" he asked. He waited in silence for a few seconds for a reply.  
"We are of a species called the Uvrede." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Main Bridge, U.S.S. Discovery  
January 12 2380. 18:37  
  
Captain Nasar sat in his big command chair and rubbed his face, he was tired. He was very tired. He had spent the last four days preparing for this, negotiating that, he hadn't had much time for sleep, food or anything in particular. He gripped the arms of his chair and smiled. He was very happy to be out of Deep Space Delta for a few days. He had relieved Lieutenant Uran and Captain Williams, but Lieutenant Commander T'Rok had stayed on at Tactical, and now he sat in his chair, waiting for something to happen.   
"Captain I'm picking something up in Grid ninety-seven." T'Rok reported, answering the captain's prayers.  
"Elaborate." He said enthusiastically.  
"Tachyon readings are off the charts." Captain Nasar turned in his chair when the Ops console began to bleep. He looked at the replacement for Uran, Ensign Varner.  
"Report." He demanded.  
"A distress call, sir." She reported. "Coming from Grid ninety-seven." The captain turned again to face the front of the bridge. He looked at the viewscreen.  
"How far are we from Grid ninety-seven?" He asked.  
"At warp nine, about five hours." T'Rok said. The captain contemplated his decision for a moment.  
"Ah hell. It'll give us something to do." He said, grinning. "Helm change course. Set for Grid ninety-seven, maximum warp."  
"Aye sir." Came the reply from the helm station. He felt himself pushed back into his chair some more as Discovery increased speed. He decided to go off duty for a couple of hours and take a nap. He stood up from his chair.  
"Mister T'Rok, I'm going to take a break." He said. "Your in charge until I get back. Anything happens notify me at once."  
"Aye captain." T'Rok replied. Nasar began to leave the bridge when the Ops console began to bleep again. He stopped and turned around.  
"What is it?" he and T'Rok asked simultaneously. Varner worked at her station for a few seconds.  
"It's a transmission from base." She responded. "A forwarded transmission from Alpha Quadrant. Marked personal for Lieutenant Uran." Nasar yawned slightly.  
"Patch it through to her." He walked across the bridge and stepped into the turbolift. The doors slid open immediately to grant him access. He stepped in and turned to face the bridge.  
"Goodnight Captain." T'Rok said turning from his console. Nasar smiled.  
"Goodnight Lieutenant Commander."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Senior Officers Quarters Deck 8, U.S.S. Discovery  
January 12 2380. 18:40  
  
Pana Uran was stirring gently in her bed, fast asleep when her personal computer began to beep and flash and the light above her bed activated. She scrunched up her face and sighed.  
"What the hell...?" she grunted as she climbed out of bed and walked over to her computer console. She looked at the display on her console and read it was a priority message from Earth to her.  
"Ah. A transmission with the mail." She said. She typed in a command into the computer and the Federation logo was replaced with a live image feed of two people she knew very well. It was also a setting she knew very well. It was her home in France on Earth and the people sitting in the transmission were her parents. 'Oh no.' she thought.  
"Pana Uran!" her mother said. "We expressly forbade you to serve aboard that...that station!"  
"Mom..."  
"And when we try to contact you, we're forwarded to the one place we told you not to go!" her mother was absolutely furious.   
"But mom!" Uran started. "I have a great job here! I love it! And I'm staying."  
"Oh no you are not...!" her father started now. His voice was very low, like an avalanche over the comms system. "You will request a transfer back to Earth immediately!" Uran paused for a second. All her life her parents had dictated to her where she could or could not be stationed, who she could or could not be stationed with. One of the main reasons she wasn't allowed to serve on Deep Space Delta was because her father had served with Captain Nasar and he thought he was a maverick, someone who did not deserve to be in such an important place. Uran had been training herself up for this moment for two months, and now she was going to say it.  
"No." she said. The let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
"Young lady you will!" her father boomed.  
"No. I am not a young lady anymore." She said. "And I was requested for this assignment. I am not about to throw away the opportunity of my career because you have personal disagreements with the captain!" her father was one of the people on the long list of applicants who had been turned down for command of Deep Space Delta in favour of, first, Commander Eagan, and then when the President stepped in, Captain Nasar.  
"Listen to me Pana." Her father said in a low voice. "You either hand in your transfer request right now!"  
"Or?" she asked.  
"Or we will have nothing more to do with you." Her father said. These words weighed heavily on Uran; tears began forming in her eyes.  
"That's not fair." She croaked. Barely able to get the words out.  
"That's the decision." Her father said. Uran stared at the screen for a few minutes. Staring at her father and her mother. She had made the decision.  
"Goodbye daddy." She croaked, the words barely audible. Before her father could make a reply she shut the communication down. She stood in front of it, crying. 


End file.
